


On Your Knees

by Local_Flower_Girl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: BAMF Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Begging, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/M, Lust, Masamune (Compilation of FFVII), One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sephiroth Appreciation Week, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl
Summary: For so long you have hungered and longed for one another.His ethereal beauty, seductive words and carnal dominance has you captivated and weak at the knees. You can't deny him any longer.You and the one winged angel share a deliciously lustful evening of begging, bondage and intensely erotic sex."Are you sure that is what you want? I cannot promise I’ll be gentle.” -Sephiroth
Relationships: Sephiroth & reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) & Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 229





	On Your Knees

“Well... that’s up to you (Y/N).”

His low seductive tone caught you off guard. He was undoubtedly trying to challenge and provoke you, however it was notably obvious how much you both desperately hungered for one another. This profound yearning had built up for an unremitting length of time. There was no way you could deny him now. You knew it was wrong, but you wanted to obey his every order. You were now splintering on the verge of breaking. You could no longer hold back your feelings, and you would willingly give yourself to him right there and then.

Before you even had the chance to act, he swiftly closed the distance between you. His hands immediately found their way to the back of your neck as he inclined your face towards his. The initial feel of his lips pressed firmly against your own was overwhelmingly surreal. The subtle taste of a richly spiced red wine lingered upon his perfectly shaped lips. As his tongue entered your mouth, fiery notes of cinnamon and orange danced upon your taste buds. The kiss was passionate and intense. It left you longing for more the moment he broke away.

You were long past the stage of wanting him... you needed him! His body, mind and soul.

He stared down at you intensely, captivated by your own beauty. He did not need to say a word as that intense glare expressed how badly he wanted to ravage you. Those vicious cat-like eyes pierced straight through you. You were fully consumed by him. His beauty, grace and mysteriously dangerous nature. His presence simply oozed an otherworldly supremacy and it both scared and excited you.

He removed each article of clothing you were wearing with swift ease. As he pulled down your jeans he left a trail of demanding kisses down your inner leg. Likewise he did the same as he removed your top. His mouth travelled from your bare shoulder up to the curve of your neck. You felt the spread of goosebumps cover your entire body as the cool air hit your skin and his warm breath touched your neck. You were now left in nothing more than your underwear.

His aroma was altogether intoxicating. It was a twist of natural vanilla and rose, blended with the darker, earthier tones of leather, musk and oak. You couldn’t help but run your hands through his long lustrous hair, separating each elegant silver strand between your fingers.

He breathed a heavy whisper against your ear.

“On your knees, I want you to beg me to fuck you.”

His perverse, commanding tone had you utterly weak and trembling with desire. You did as he commanded and fell straight to your knees. You looked back up at him through your lashes.

“Well...?”

“Please... Sephiroth. I need you to fuck me.”

He gave a slight chuckle then positioned his fingers underneath your chin and slowly ran his thumb over your bottom lip.

“Such a good little girl you are. Are you sure that is what you want? I cannot promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Yes... I’m begging you!”

He slowly began to undress. He first removed his long leather jacket along with his gloves and white pauldrons. He undid each buckle at a seductively slow pace to finally reveal a perfectly sculpted chest and a well defined abdomen. He purposely prolonged the moment keeping you on pins and ultimately testing your patience. Now down to only his trousers and boots, he grasped your arm and pulled you up from the floor.

Without warning, masamune was summoned and had materialised within his hand. He held the long, intimidating blade up towards you for a brief moment. Your heart pounded and raced as you feared what he would do next. It gave a spine-tingling ring as he forcefully slashed it downwards. Without leaving a scratch on your skin, he had expertly managed to remove your underwear with a single strike. The ripped pieces of fabric drifted down and scattered to the floor. You were now completely breathless and fully exposed in front of him. In a moment of pure passion and frustration, you threw yourself at him, desperately desiring to taste his lips once again. Your hands trailed down to his chest and lower abdomen advancing towards his large growing erection. Before you could reach his protruding bulge however, he roughly grabbed your hand, picked you up and wildly threw you down onto the bed. He forcibly pinned both your arms above your head. His superior strength ensured that you were unable to escape his grasp. Yet you had absolutely no intention of doing so.

“Did you forget who’s in charge here? Let me remind you, and maybe next time you won’t forget.”

As he continued to hold you in place he leaned over you to retrieve an item from the bedside drawer. He pulled out a lengthy piece of black rope and expertly tied it around your wrists and then proceeded to bind them to the upper bed posts. The roughness of the rope bit against your skin as he pulled and tightened the knots mercilessly.

After he was fully satisfied with his work, he leaned above you and started showing your breasts some much needed attention. He elicited a small moan from you as his mouth connected to your now very perky nipples.

Evidently, he enjoyed listening to your moans and sensual cries of pleasure. The more noise you made the more generous he became. He relentlessly teased and tormented your body. As he continued to abuse your nipples using both his tongue and teeth, your body writhed and squirmed beneath him. You felt the wetness between your legs increase as his hand travelled down towards your sex. He slipped his index and middle finger inside you and began to slowly pump in and out.

“Ohh... somebody is incredibly wet.”

He gave you a pleased look then began applying pressure to your clit using his thumb. Your legs trembled and shaked at the intense stimulation. You clawed and gripped at the satin sheets unable to repress your lustful cries. He was attentive to each pleasurable moan you vocalised, speeding up and slowing down when he felt it was necessary. You could feel yourself reaching your climax but just before you could hit that sweet release, he had intentionally removed his fingers from you.

“You can’t come yet... not until I allow it.”

Sephiroth had you in the palm of his hand. He was deliberately being cruel but it only aroused you further.

He moved off the bed and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. You were in complete awe of how compellingly beautiful his naked body was. His skin looked like smooth porcelain and any light that touched him appeared to glow and emanate an almost godly aura.After he removed his pants, you instantly noticed how well endowed he was. It was intimidating to say the least! The thought of him being inside you had your heart racing and toes curling.

He pounced back onto the bed and positioned himself between your legs. He lifted your hips slightly, giving your bum a hefty squeeze in the process. He then positioned the head of his cock up against your entrance. As he pushed into you, you felt the slight sting of pain as he stretched and filled you. You gave a small yelp in response and arched your back. He instinctively pulled back out but stubbornly proceeded again until you had expanded enough to accommodate his size.

His steady rhythm of thrusts became more rampant over time. The sensation of him inside you had you gasping and crying out. As he continued to fuck you into the mattress he wrapped his hand around your neck. His fingers gripped tightly at your main artery, gradually cutting off your air supply. You felt as though you were gasping for air, yet every now and again he would release the tension and allow you to breathe.

He leaned over you almost resembling a dangerous predator, and you felt completely weak as he dominated you like meek lowly prey. He grabbed your jaw forcing you to look directly at him. His eyes looked deeply into yours as he relentlessly fucked you into an oblivion. Your body glistened with beads of sweat. You could feel the pressure building between your legs and you longed to reach your peak. However, as he felt you on the edge of orgasm, he deliberately stopped his thrusts and denied you what you wanted most. He pulled out, leaving you with a profound emptiness and longing.

He reached for the rope that he had tied around your wrists and began intricately untying each tight knot. Once you were finally released from your bindings, you noticed the fresh indents from where the roughness of the rope had cut into your skin. Sephiroth affectionately took your hands and began to kiss and lick at your wounds.

Now able to move more freely, you sat up on the bed bringing yourself closer to him. You tenderly brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes. He gave you an apologetic kiss as he lifted you up onto his lap and held you tightly in his arms. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around him. The moment was tender and intimate but still laced with a raw lusting hunger to devour one another. He gave you the perfect balance of cruelty and affection.

“You are mine. No mere human is allowed to lay a finger on you. Let us destroy this world and together we can reclaim what is rightfully ours.”

“Sephiroth... I am yours... always and forever.”

He grabbed the back of your hair and firmly guided your face to his for a deepened kiss.

His thin but shapely lips curled back into a sultry smirk as he slid his cock back inside you. He pressed you against him tightly and released a deep moan against your neck. His thrusts quickened as he fiercely dragged his teeth across your shoulder subsequently leaving light grazes in their trail. He was completely ravenous.

You felt every muscle in your body tense as you both reached the edge of climax. Just as you both cried out in pure ecstasy, a long black wing suddenly emerged from Sephiroth’s right shoulder blade. He wrapped it around you protectively as he spilled his seed within you. You rode out your orgasm as the soft raven feathers gently caressed your bare skin. Slowly he lowered you back down onto the bed and held you tight in a feathered embrace.

As dangerous as this man was, you felt warm and safe within his arms. You knew that he would kill and lay down his life for you. He was your one winged angel.


End file.
